<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Meet Again by winterflame4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549976">We Meet Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterflame4/pseuds/winterflame4'>winterflame4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2014-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2014-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:02:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterflame4/pseuds/winterflame4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is on a hunt when they are unexpectedly reunited with the hunters who once saved their life.</p><p>Originally featured on my Tumblr account, Carry On My Wayward One-Shots.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Meet Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Y/F/N = Your First Name<br/>Y/L/N = Your Last Name</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had all been a blur.</p><p>One minute, you had been falling asleep on the couch in your apartment, the next, you were locked in an old warehouse office. You couldn’t remember much after the tall, pale man walked in and slashed at you, reality and dream mixing as your energy was drained along with the blood you were losing. There were no clues to indicate how long you had been laying there before your eyes closed, how long until you opened your eyes to a white room lit by daylight and tubes in your arms. You had woken up alone, and were told by a nurse that two men had brought you in, not saying what had happened, only that you needed medical attention. They hadn’t claimed to be your family members, and weren’t at the hospital when you woke up, so you had assumed they were just good Samaritans.</p><p>Then you began to remember.</p><p>It happened slowly at first, with only flashes in the beginning. Gunfire, a sickening thud, gentle yet forceful pleas to not be dead and the smell of leather. Your saviors’ voices were deep, like the engine that kept their car gunning all the way to the hospital, but you couldn’t remember faces or names, not even names in passing. They had saved you from whoever had tried to kill you, and you didn’t even know who to thank. All the nurse could tell you was that the men were different heights, and one had longer hair, but no names.</p><p>After you were released from the hospital and returned to your apartment, it didn’t feel like home to you anymore. The more you remember, the more you saw the world as radically different, filled with the stuff of nightmares, and suddenly, being stationary was not an option. There were no ties to sever, just simple arrangements when it came to giving the landlord two week’s notice and packing your car for an indefinite journey. With your old life behind you, you set off on the path of knowledge—of weapons and things that went bump in the night, how to protect the innocent from beasts from beyond the normal realm of understanding, and how to cover your tracks.</p><p>Now, you were a hunter, and there was no turning back.</p><p>—————————-</p><p>1 year and 6 months later…</p><p>The hole was dug, uncovering the bones of your vengeful spirit’s corpse. After laying the shovel on the ground, you picked up the metal tin of salt, pouring some over the bones before introducing the gasoline. Once the match was struck into flame, you dropped it into the grave, setting the remains ablaze. As with every salt-and-burn, you closed your eyes and sent up a silent prayer on the spirit’s behalf—that their spirit would find rest, as would all lost souls condemned by their restless soul.</p><p>Your calm was broken by footsteps. Before you started hunting, you may not have heard them, but now, you made an effort to strain your ears for possible signs of an attack. You opened your eyes but otherwise kept still, remembering all of your mobile arsenal in turn. The steps moved cautiously forward, and you prepared yourself to turn and shoot, before the steps stopped just behind you. You could hear firearms being lowered, but not put back on safety.</p><p>“Are you here to make my night more interesting?” You asked just loudly enough for whoever was behind you to hear.</p><p>You furrowed your eyebrows when no one replied, then slowly turned to face the men behind you. Before you saw their faces, you recognized their voices. One was shorter than the other, and the taller of the two men had longer hair. You could smell leather and alcohol, and the fact that they were carrying firearms cemented the realization in your stunned mind.</p><p>“You,” you whispered. “You’re…you’re the ones who saved me.”<br/>
——————————————————————————————-<br/>
Just so the three of of you wouldn’t attract any more attention, you followed their car to another motel, where they were staying. They had told you they needed to ask you things, but that the cemetery wasn’t the place to do it. Only slightly nervous, you followed their old car to their motel, then followed the two men into their room, the taller one locking the door as the shorter one with green eyes—you were now in enough light to discern their color—stood with his arms crossed in front of you, looking stern. In a way, he looked like a father facing his teenage daughter after catching her out after curfew as he looked you over. The taller one came over, not looking as stern but still seeming serious. You pocketed your hands in your jacket, not sure what to do with the tense atmosphere.</p><p>“How do you know us?” The shorter one asked, eyes still trained on you.</p><p>“I don’t know much,” you said, sounding surprisingly sure of yourself. “I just know you saved me a while back.”</p><p>The taller one looked like he was trying to remember, but it didn’t look like either of them remembered you. So, you gave them a brief run-down of your kidnapping and unwilling blood-letting, ending with the few details you had of being rescued.</p><p>“How long have you been hunting?” The taller of the men asked you.</p><p>“A year and a half,” you replied.</p><p>Now it looked like they were getting somewhere. The shorter one unfolded his arms, looking at you in a gentler manner than before, although it wasn’t altogether cordial, while the taller one shifted his weight to the other foot.</p><p>“The vamp case,” the taller one murmured, earning a nod from the other man.</p><p>The shorter one walked closer to you, scrutinizing you. “Tell me, had any weird cravings? Sensitivity to sound and smell, ever—”</p><p>“Ever wanted to rip out someone’s throat?” You finished for him. “I’m not a vampire. Believe me, I would know.”</p><p>“What’s your name?” The tall one asked.</p><p>“Y/F/N Y/L/N,” you replied.</p><p>That was when you saw it click for him.</p><p>“Y/F/N…”</p><p>He had almost sighed it in relief. The way he’d said it seemed to have an affect on the other one, who took a step back and looked at you in…was that awe? No, that wasn’t right. They had saved you, not the other way around.</p><p>“Why are you looking at me like that?” You murmured, off your game a bit at that point.</p><p>“You were the only one who we could save from the bloodsucker,” the shorter one answered in a gruff voice. “Even then, we thought you weren’t going to last the night, but…now you’re a hunter?”</p><p>You nodded. “Home felt less like home once I knew the nightmares were real.”</p><p>The shorter one ran a hand through his hair and turned away from you, taking a couple of steps before settling on one of the beds. The taller one approached you, his face relaxed a lot more than it had been only minutes before.</p><p>“My name is Sam Winchester,” he said. Gesturing to the other man, he added, “and this is my brother, Dean.”</p><p>You smiled. “It’s good to properly meet the two guys who saved my ass.”</p><p>A corner of Dean’s mouth lifted in a smile as he looked up at you from his folded hands. “You’ve been hoofing this life on your own?” He asked.</p><p>“‘Fraid so,” you said with a shrug. “I mean, it’s a big workload, but all things considered, I guess I’m doing okay.”</p><p>“Wanna tag along with us?” Dean asked.</p><p>You looked from Dean to Sam, and from what you could tell, they weren’t disagreeing on the idea. “You mean it?” You asked with uncertainty, not wanting to burden them.</p><p>“Sure,” Sam said with a gentle smile. “We can always use a third hunter around.”</p><p>“Especially when someone decides not to get his ass down here,” Dean said, casting a brief look at the ceiling.</p><p>“You work with another hunter already?” You asked out of curiosity.</p><p>The brothers shared a look before Sam replied. “Not a hunter, per se, but…he helps out a lot.”</p><p>Was that a sarcastic snort from Dean? Either way, you didn’t press the issue.</p><p>“So, you in?” Dean asked.</p><p>“Hell yes,” you said with a smile.</p><p>This was turning out to be quite the night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>